Solid Iceheart
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This character is now considered non-canon to Jaredthefox92's current series, Flawed Detieis continuity. However, the character will still used for roleplaying and random story purposeses.) ' ''"My father was a commander, my mother was a sniper.My ancestors were warriors. I am destined for a life and death on the battlefield." ~Solid Iceheart. '''Solid Iceheart, (real name: Alexander "Leon" Baldrova), is the son of Col.Balta Baldrova the Wolf and Gordan "Leon" Trotksy. Solid tries to follow down his own path while also trying to fulfill the wishes of his conflicting parents, however his family was divided after his father was presumed dead shortly before his mother joined the New Order. Appearance: Solid takes on a lot of his physical traits from his father's side of the family, although his species is technically a mixed breed it appears he seems more of a Siberian husky rather than a feral wolf. While he acquired his mother's dark red eyes, (a Moebian recessive genetic trait found on his homeworld), much of his being such as his light and pale blue fur, his cryokinetic powers, as well as his dominant species hails from the former Iceheart. Unlike his father however, Iceheart wasn't shy about suiting up. He is known to wear a dark blue bandanna around his forehead as well as dress up in various combative suits and uniforms. Solid is also not shy about disguising himself as an enemy soldier in order to infiltrate and go undetected. Finally, Solid Iceheart, like is father utilized cardboard boxes to sneak around and hide from human soldiers while under the guise of being a normal cardboard box. Personality: Unlike his father and mother, Solid is somewhat nervous and inexperienced in combat. While he has been taught how to fight proficiently in close quarters combat, as well on how to utilize his own cryokinetic powers Iceheart hasn't seen that much in the lines of actual combat action and thus he's still prone to shaking or getting confused as to what to do next. That being said Solid also seems to be more emotional and friendly,(at least how he portrays himself outwardly ) than both his mother and his father as well. History: Alexander was born shortly after the Moebian's defeat at the hands of the combined primal powers on Moebius. While his mother and father both admitted they both knew little on how to raise a child properly they still tried to the best of their capabilities to bring Iceheart up on a life either of the two parents never got to have themselves in their own adolescences. Sadly however while Iceheart's father was summoned back to combat duty he was thought to have been assasinated by forces believed to be related to the primal Mobians. This sent Col.Balta in a state of anger and a longing for revenge that she re-entered duty under Grief's New Order to serve Moebius once again, and to exact revenge on her supposedly befallen husband's demise. Solid was then left to fend for himself later on. He eventually found himself within the New Order in a differnt kid based unit. After finishing basic training Iceheart was assigned to Jr.Psychic Guardians. Weaknesses: *'His Ice Can Melt:' Obvious. *'Pyrophobia: '''Iceheart has a fear of fire and burning objects thus he tends to try to avoid them when he can and hides away from fire. *'Average Mobian strength': Iceheart is on par with your average Moebian in terms of physical combative force. *'Nervous Shaking: 'Solid Iceheart is prone to getting nervous and thus shakes often, this may hinder his aim of long range armaments such as rifles. Iceheart gets nervous when trying to aim a projectile weapon such as a gun, when he is near heat or fire, when surrounded on all sides, or when dealing with loud or otherwise intimidating enemies. *'Sensitive eyes and ears: '''Due to possessing a condition known as ‘HFA’, Iceheart is known to be rather sensitive towards certain stimulation such as light and sound. This may cause Iceheart to get overly stressed, or shake if he is receipted towards certain stimuli. rubbish box.jpg|Just a box.... Balta door.png|Solid's mum Iceheart revealed by tipsyra1d3n-d81nqfe.jpg|Solid's daddy. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC